Roland Nyéki
Roland "Roli" Nyéki is a housemate in Való Világ 9. Biography Retrieved and Translated from RTL "Maybe someone will see something in me and stay close to the media." Age: 29 Occupation: courier Do you have partner? None. What's your best feature? Immediacy. How smart are you on a 1 to 10 scale? 8 How funny are you on a 1 to 10 scale? 8 How attractive are you to a 1 to 10 scale? 6-7 What is the strangest work you've ever done? Ice Manufacturing. What would be your dream? Referee, sports commentator. If you were an animal, which animal would you be and why? It's because they are sugar, and everyone "simps" them. What are your bad habits? I poke my nose and I often like to pee in the pin. Is there something you would not do in the villa? I would not kiss with boys. What are you most proud of? For myself to stop my seat. What's your best childhood memory? Scoring at the third time against the fourth. Finally we managed to win this. What is your worst childhood memory? The funeral of my grandfather. What was your worst experience ever and how did you get over it? I let go of the woman I loved. I do not know if I'm over it. What is the most favorite or most fascinating thing you've ever done? I organized a party for a birthday party, and I expected a girl, as it is written in the grand book: hot bath, petals, candles. Have you ever been such a thing in your life that you would forget forever? I broke up my friend's car and that's why our relationship collapsed. What's your idea? Nice face and smile, nice cockroach and sweetheart beam. How was your most famous date of your life? It was just a minute. He looked at me and stepped out. How old were you when you lost your virginity? What was it like? Seventeen. He was a virgin, and I too. It was awkward and fast. It's so tiny. Then I got him a couple of years off the bus. How many sex partners did you have? 80-100. What was the longest sexless period in your life? Three weeks. What do you expect from the Real World 9 powered by Big Brother? Ten-minute reputation. Answers about myself and the gates of opportunities. http://rtl.hu/rtl2/valovilag/vv-roli Player's History - Való Világ 9 Nominations History } | Cintia Kotrics | Sole Vote |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" !Week !! Nominated !! Nominated By !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 2 | Renáta Beslits | Attila Radics Christopher Tanoh Krisztián Dobos Renáta Beslits | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | Christopher Tanoh | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | Krisztián Dobos | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | Renáta Beslits | Gregor Einwiller Zsuzsanna Varga | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | Gregor Einwiller | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | Adrienn Horváth | Gregor Einwiller Renáta Beslits Zsuzsanna Varga | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | Zsuzsanna Varga | Gregor Einwiller Renáta Beslits | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 14 | Gregor Einwiller | Adrienn Horváth Gregor Einwiller | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 15 | Zsuzsanna Varga | Zsuzsanna Varga | |} Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Való Világ Contestants Category:Season 9 (HUN - VV) Contestants Category:4th Place